


Le Truc et le Colonel

by Connan



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Tegami Bachi | Letter Bee
Genre: Crack Crossover, Crossover, Gen, Humour, Parodie, comédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connan/pseuds/Connan
Summary: Roy le savait, il n’aurait jamais dû faire ce pari stupide. Ça aller forcement lui retomber dessus. Et là, maintenant, qu’est-ce qu’il ne donnerait pas pour rentrer chez lui et dévorer tout cru un gros steak bien grillé...
Relationships: Roy Mustang & Steak (Letter Bee)
Kudos: 4





	Le Truc et le Colonel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/gifts).



> Je dédicace ce crossover à Amethyste de par un sujet de conversation au Paestum en Italie. J’espère que cette historiette, bien que tirée par les cheveux fera au moins sourire les connaisseurs des deux séries.
> 
> Bien entendu ce n’est qu’un récit à prendre au second degré.
> 
> ÉDITION 03/2020 : C’est une autre vieille petite histoire que j’avais écrite au collège, et qui avait originalement été postée le 19 février 2013.

Le jeune homme aux courts cheveux noirs planta une énième fois son bâton dans la matière poreuse qui parcourait la totalité du sol, avant de lever la tête.

Par de-là son bout de bois cylindrique se dessinait devant ses yeux l’immensité du désert sablonneux de couleur doré pâle, qui séparait la frontière entre Amestrie et Xing et où à une époque lointaine avait aussi habité le pays de Xerxès. C’était au milieu de cette région inhospitalière et abandonnée, accompagné de légères tournoyantes de vents, que le brave colonel Roy Mustang contrait les éléments en essayant de fendre Dame Nature pour tenter — à l’heure actuelle du moins — de se trouver un abri à l’approche d’une tempête qui s’annonçait plus violente.

Alors que faisait donc un si haut gradé du grand et puissant pays d’Amestrie au beau milieu de bourrasques sablées désertiques ?

Eh bien en fait la réponse était toute simple : Roy avait perdu un pari.

Il avait au début juste lancé un défi au cours d’une conversation avec le sous-lieutenant Heymans Breda, qui au fur et à mesure s’était transformée en gageure perverse envers le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, mais qui s’était malheureusement soldée par une punition de cette dernière (qui avait bien évidement écouté leur discussion, et l’avait peu appréciée) et qui après bien des détours, avait finit par l’expédier ici. Et donc cela faisait bien trois heures que le pauvre militaire marchait sans une goutte d’eau en vue, ou voir même la moindre petite plante ou autre chose digestible.

Oui, parce-qu’étrangement, plus que tout, Roy avait surtout faim — _très_ faim. Et il donnerait vraiment n’importe quoi, là, tout de suite pour se trouver chez lui en face d’une bonne assiette de steak.

Roy soupira, secoua la tête comme pour retirer toutes ces inepties pour le moment inaccessibles de son crâne et leva les yeux en s’arrêtant. Tiens… le ciel s’était légèrement éclairci. Peut-être qu’en fin de compte la tempête allait finir par cesser ?

Alors qu’il allait entamer une nouvelle marche, à l’instant où il posa pied à terre un drôle de couinement s’échappa du sol. Roy resta sans bouger un long moment, en clignant des yeux, figé sur place. Jusqu’à présent, il n’avait piétiné que de longues et éternels traînées de sables, mais là… la texture du sol semblait comme différente…

Il baissa les yeux au sol et vit alors une espèce de… d’ _animal_ … ?

C’était une… _sorte_ de grosse peluche, toute ronde, toute blanche, au pelage épais, enfouie sous le sable chaud du désert. Roy arqua un sourcil.

_Qu’est-ce que ce…_ truc _fait ici ? Et puis c’est quoi, d’abord ?_

Alors qu’il se baissa, d’abord dans l’intention première de le ramasser pour l’examiner de plus près, il vit un bout de papier qui trônait sur le dos de la drôle de bête. Il saisit celui-ci en premier, et le déplia en vitesse, avant de voir inscrit dessus d’une étrange écriture qui ressemblait à des pattes de mouches quelque chose comme : _« C’est mon steak à moi, pas touche — Niche. »_

Roy cligna de nouveau des yeux. _Niche ? Drôle de nom_ , pensa-t-il, puis il riva de nouveau son regard sur la chose concernée.

Il y’avait mentionné sur le papier qu’il s’agissait d’un « steak ». Roy plissa les yeux. Même en essayant de le regarder sous tous les angles, il n’arrivait absolument pas à voir comment cette bestiole pouvait ressembler à un steak. Peut-être fallait-il le griller pour que ça y ressemble plus ?

Le feu étant son élément de prédilection, cela ne devrait pas poser de problème pour lui. Même sans cuisine et casserole, il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller. Et puis il avait bien trop faim pour chercher d’autres solutions de cuire un « steak ».

Ainsi, sans tenir compte de la menace du bout de papier, Roy s’abaissa de nouveau et prit le drôle de truc qui semblait plus mort que vif par la peau du cou. Juste à ce moment, la bête jappa alors une espèce de « swif », et se dégageât brutalement des mains du militaire avant d’atterrir au sol sous les yeux étonnés du jeune homme.

La surprise de ce dernier ne cessa de grandir lorsqu’il vit la boule de poils nacrée frétiller, avant de finalement dégager ce qui ressemblait à une tête, et à l’autre bout ce qui semblait être une queue. Tout petit, sans doute atteignant les trente centimètres tout au plus, il possédait une pair de pupilles noisettes avec un nez aplatis affublé de deux petite moustaches noires sur les côtés, ainsi que d’oreilles bleuâtres et d’une queue en forme d’arc de cœur. Il sembla d’abord un moment désorienté, scrutant les environs en tournant de droite à gauche la tête, puis enfin regarda vers son convoiteur.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux durant un long moment où le silence se fit roi, seul accompagné par les volutes du vent frénétique envoyant valser dans le ciel les grains de sables. Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s’écoulaient lentement, une vive lueur affamée vint teinter les yeux du colonel ornés de grands cernes, et avant que la petite bête ne puisse réagir, Roy se jeta dessus tel un fauve sur sa proie, la main gantée au premier plan.

Dès que Steak comprit qu’il avait maintenant affaire à un prédateur dangereux, il émoustilla ses moustaches, et sans perdre une seconde de plus se dépêcha d’esquiver l’assaut. Roy sur les talons, il entama sa course jusqu’à distinguer enfin un rocher au loin, vers lequel il ne se fit pas prier pour s’y diriger à vive allure, avant de s’y glisser dessous avec une agilité féline peu commune.

Le pauvre Roy, lui, n’avait évidemment pas calculé aussi vite que son ami animal la vue de la roche insolite au milieu de ce désert, n’étant pas doté de ce même et précieux sixième sens, et lorsque finalement il remarqua la forme grisâtre, c’était déjà trop tard qu’il trébucha dessus avant de s’écrouler de tout son long dans le sable chaud avec un cri étouffé.

Steak, quant à lui, s’était juste après élancé dans l’étendu doré emplis de soleil, en souhaitant de tout cœur ne jamais revoir ce drôle de personnage, aussi original que tous ceux qu’il avait pu croiser chez lui, à Amberground. Cette petite bestiole avait réussi à débarquer dans la frontière entre les pays de Xing et d’Amestrie simplement lors d’une livraison de Lag — Niche s’était un peu trop éloignée, et en visitant un peu les lieux en compagnie de son fidèle petit déjeuner sur pattes, elle avait débusqué un passage qui ressemblait à une sorte d’étrange portail.

Même si elle n’était pas vraiment de nature méfiante, la fillette blonde possédait un instinct animal tout aussi développé que Steak — voir plus — et mourant d’envie de le visiter, elle avait donc décidé d’y envoyer son compagnon en éclaireur, avec par mesure de précaution un message pour qu’on évite de le manger en route.

Steak n’aurait jamais pensé que quelqu’un d’autre que Niche aurait eut une telle envie. Comme quoi le monde était bien vaste.

Dans tous les cas, cette histoire auras été en plus de Niche la goutte d’eau en trop — à partir de maintenant, il jura de ne plus jamais toucher à cette viande qui portait le même nom que lui !

Le tout restait maintenant à Steak de retrouver ce passage. Mais bon, il n’était pas inquiet. Lag ne partirait sans doute pas sans lui, et Niche ne quitterait jamais Lag.

Alors que le petit animal reprenait son chemin, Roy venait de se redresser, époussetant sa veste en pestant contre tout ce qui venait de lui arriver récemment.

Plus jamais il ne mangera de steak ! _Jamais !_

Cela fera au moins sans qu’il ne le sache un point commun avec cette bête qui avait faillit être son déjeuner.


End file.
